


some nights are a lot like the days

by sorou



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, good soft sleepy boys, i probably should have done some research, idk how fuse boxes work ive only come in contact with a circuit breaker like three times in my life, look at me. adding real tags. its amazing, they probably arent even the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorou/pseuds/sorou
Summary: i lay awake too late, i watch the shadows casted trace your shapeso what do i do? when every day still seems to start and end with you





	some nights are a lot like the days

**Author's Note:**

> me: main hc is that michael grew up in the poor-middle class area financially and loves retro tech bc all his toys were hand-me-downs from older cousins and uncles and aunts etc etc  
> also me: his parents r rich and constantly leave him alone in this big house that he never talks about :( where is the truth  
> ps Defend Jeremy’s Stutter 2k17

"aw fuck." michael looked harder at the fuse box, willing himself to understand through sheer force alone. maybe if he just… stared long enough, he would know what breaker to switch.

“have you figured it out yet?” he could feel jeremy shift behind him, the brush of the blanket jeremy had over his shoulders and around him against his arm. jeremy let out a sleepy yawn. it was only 3am.

michael took a moment before flipping a few breakers in the first row, which had been helpfully labelled ‘living room.’ right, like his house didn’t have about seven different outlets hooked up to thirteen-hundred appliances in the living room alone. this was exactly why he preferred staying in the basement, but michael’s parents were away on a business trip and jeremy had practically begged to sleep somewhere that wasn’t underground for once. michael tried not to blame himself for giving in.

“i just don’t know what the actual, main, light switch is jer. like, here’s the uh, the fridge? i think, and, um, this is the… micro- microwave,” he turned around to give jeremy his most reassuring look; jeremy did not look convinced. “i hope?”

michael glanced up to see jeremy’s hair, tousled and curly in the late night darkness. for a moment, he thought his hand was going to reach out and touch it, ruffle and run his fingers through it like he used to do in freshman year. but he controlled himself and firmly placed his hand at his side.

the taller boy huffed, looked down at michael with sleepy eyes, and declared, “i’m going back to sleep. we don’t need the lights to- don’t need the lights to sleep.”

rolling his eyes in response, michael watched as jeremy shuffled off to his upstairs bedroom, the blanket trailing behind him only slightly. it was too big on his frame, looking like some kind of swaddling parasite. michael almost thought of the squip, but he shut that line of thinking down as he shut the door to the fuse box. he moved after jeremy, slowly going up the stairs, feeling his way along the railing. both their eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness to know where all the corners were, and michael had thankfully grabbed his glasses when he'd originally gone downstairs to get a glass of water. it had taken him a good minute before he’d realized that the light switch wasn’t actually turning the lights on.

whatever. he’d fix it in the morning. or, well, he'd try to.

as he rounded the last corner and walked back into his room - which was much cozier and cluttered than the rest of the house - the lingering skunk of weed hit his face. the rain outside was still going, and jeremy was just settling down again, cocooned body nestling into the side of the bed closest to the wall. michael took off his glasses, folded them, and neatly placed them on the table adjacent to the bed's headboard.

“scoot,” michael said. jeremy made a noise of protest as michael pulled some of the covers away to his side of the bed.

“nghh,” jeremy replied.

“fuck you. i need warmth,” michael half-whispered.

jeremy’s grip on the blanket slackened and michael succeeded in pulling about one third of it over himself. it would have to do. he’d fallen asleep with worse, he could live with it.

 

—

 

the next time michael wakes up that night, it is surprisingly, not because he has to pee. the only thing he feels at first is his tongue, because there’s definitely hair in it, and it’s definitely not his.

the second thing he feels is the overwhelming weight of someone on top of him.

the third thing he feels is the half-chub he has going on in his pink and green weed print sleeping shorts.

michael opens his eyes, panic beginning to settle in behind them, and pushes at whatever is holding his chest down. he briefly registers that it’s warm and makes a sleepy, albeit disgruntled, noise. after bolting straight up in bed and frantically looking around, he realizes that, oh, yes, _this is his room_. and _that_ is jeremy, somehow still soundly asleep beside him. even after getting jostled, the rise and fall of his chest is a slow steady rhythm. michael takes a few deep measured breaths through his nose, and out through his mouth, and then he slides back down under what little duvet he has left. a few careful seconds more and the panic has nearly subsided, replaced with the comforting feelings of loneliness, sadness, and a little bit of teenage lust.

blessedly, his body is more interested in sleeping than it is in anything else, and eventually michael dozes off. he buries his hands in his pillow, his fingers aching for the warm body right next to him, even though he knows he can’t have it.

 

—

 

when michael wakes up for the final time, it's 6:15am, and jeremy is nowhere to be found. by 6:30, michael has enough cognition to get up, put on his glasses, stumble downstairs. at 6:45, he finally realizes why the house is so dark, even though it's the crack of dawn.

“jeremy?” michael calls into the kitchen. he gets a medium strength groan from the couch in the living room in response.

“you sleep ok?” jeremy asks as he removes his feet from the other end of the couch, making space for michael to plop down. his voice is groggy, not quite in working order yet, and his hands hang limply at his sides. one is just barely clutching his phone. michael shrugs.

“well enough.”

there's a silence while both boys take in the delicious quiet of the room. normally, the edges of it would be colored slightly awkward, but each of them are sleepy enough to ignore it.

“what are we gonna do about the lights?”

michael shrugs again. “dunno. we could call a repair guy, maybe? i don’t know anyone but there’s gotta be a number somewher-“ he’s quickly interrupted when jeremy lifts a foot up and stretches it towards michael’s mouth. michael swats it away, making a ‘yuck’ noise in the back of his throat, but jeremy is already asking, “siri, tell me how to fix a circuit breaker." 

michael flips jeremy off. jeremy pretends he doesn’t see it in favor of telling michael, “ooh, there’s a wikihow! i don’t know why we did-didn’t look this up last night. it seems semi-easy.”

“jeremy, last night was 3am. i can barely read at 1pm.”

jeremy snorts. “good point.”

it takes them a bit of grumbling, but eventually they extract themselves from the plush confines of the couch and make their way to the fuse box. it looms, small and eggshell white in front of them, like the boss of a castlevania level they have yet to beat. jeremy opens the box, phone in hand, brows barely furrowed. michael thinks that jeremy should look concerned more, because his lip does this sort of pouty thing, and it’s all very cute; and then michael snaps back and remembers that jeremy is off limits, and that thinking like this is only gonna make it harder.

he’s only half paying attention while jeremy frowns at his phone, and then at the box, and then at his phone again, before finally flipping a few switches. he frowns harder, flipping another switch a couple of times. there’s a faint snapping noise, and jeremy’s body involuntarily gives a start, while michael jumps an inch or two back. they look at each other in silence.

jeremy reaches for the light switch, flips it, and lo and behold, the living room brightens. michael smiles like the biggest fucking idiot he’s sure jeremy has ever seen, but he doesn’t think jeremy cares, because he’s also smiling like he just miraculously saved thirty kittens from a tree.

“oh my fucking god, i can’t believe you, jeremy ‘i once touched a circuit board and it zapped me so now i’m scared of running currents’ heere, just fixed my lights,” michael grins out.

“and i can’t believe _you_ , michael ‘i want to fuck a raspberry pi’ mell, didn’t fix it before i did,” jeremy grins back.

“okay, that was one time? it was a joke, and you _laughed_ at it, so-“

and then jeremy is kissing michael on the cheek, sloppy but light, and michael can’t speak. jeremy hops away, off into the kitchen, and calls, “you want some coffee, mr. michael pi-mell?”

michael splutters for a moment, calling back, “sure,” after a try or two. he hears the coffee maker start, jeremy give a little happy yell because yes, electricity, _finally_ , and michael swears to god every bone in his body becomes ten pounds lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> the last time i wrote anything non-academic was 5 years ago and idk what the fuck a tense is and im starting to question whether or not i actually deserved the 99 i got in senior year ap lit
> 
> if u want to scream at me about anything here’s my tumblr [@sorou](http://sorou.tumblr.com)
> 
> title is from la dispute’s [‘you and i in unison’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxpJIWcbgpc) bc im fuckign emo


End file.
